Other World
by flllora
Summary: Je te regarde, toi mon petit frère, que l'on considère comme malade et incapable de vivre dans la société. Et parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas nous qui sommes malades... UA


("Naaaaaan, sérieusement, deux trucs à la fois ? Mais tu carbures à quoi ? - Au Doliprane et au Toplexil. Chuis vachement plus productive quand je suis malade bizarrement.")

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis couvert de blessures. Mes vêtements sont déchiquetés, couverts de sang et une belle balafre s'étend le long de mon visage, sans compter les nombreux bleus partout sur mon corps. Ça tire de partout, mais je continue d'avancer à un bon rythme, pas après pas.

Les gens se retournent sur mon passage, faisant quelques fois des commentaires à voix basse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir qu'ils pensent que je suis un voyou, idiot et violent. Parfois, certains viennent même me faire la morale. Me dire de me tenir correctement parce que c'est ce que le monde veut. Dans ces cas-là, je lève mon majeur et leur dit d'aller se faire foutre, eux et leur avis de merde. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Devant ma porte, je m'arrête un instant, jouant avec les clés enfoncées dans la serrure, les faisant cliqueter entre mes doigts. Puis je les tourne brusquement et rentre, fermant doucement la porte. Je balaye la pièce du regard cherchant une personne en particulier. Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter et je me retourne brusquement, inquiet. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant que ce n'est que Robin. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'observer avec attention pour voir qu'elle est morte de fatigue. Tu n'as pas dû lui laisser une seule seconde de répit.

C'est la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour s'occuper de toi quand je ne peux pas le faire. Quand elle est venue pour s'occuper de toi, engagée par ce foutu gouvernement, je lui ai craché tout le venin du monde à la gueule. Je ne laisserai personne risquer de te faire du mal. Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire et a su trouver les mots justes pour me convaincre de la laisser t'approcher. Un jour, je lui ai demandé ce qui la poussait à faire ça, à passer des heures à surveiller un jeune homme de dix-sept ans avec l'esprit d'un bébé qui ne connait rien du monde, juste la chaleur du ventre maternel. Elle a replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et m'a souri en me disant simplement qu'elle comprenait. Et bizarrement, moi aussi.

La jeune femme me salue, fermant son manteau, prête à s'en aller. Juste avant de quitter la maison, elle me lance du désinfectant avec son éternel sourire, avant de me pointer un coin de la maison. Je la remercie avant de me précipiter vers cet endroit pour t'y voir, toi mon petit frère en train de dormir sur le plancher, suçant doucement ton pouce. Je remets doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille, avant de vérifier chaque endroit de la maison, toujours en gardant un œil sur toi.

Hors de question que mon regard s'éloigne trop longtemps de toi petit frère. Pour toi qui ne vois que ton monde, qui ne comprend rien des choses autour de toi, tout est prétexte à te blesser. La dernière fois que j'ai détourné les yeux, j'ai failli le regretter toute ma vie. Depuis, je guette à chaque instant le moindre de tes mouvements, la moindre de tes respirations.

Les protèges-prises n'ont pas bougés, les flacons de produits sont hors d'accès. Rien de dangereux ne semble traîner. Je vérifie une fois, deux fois et une troisième fois. Tout est bon. Je m'affale sur le fauteuil en soupirant, et ouvre mon téléphone, avant de le refermer aussitôt. Sabo est sûrement en plein exam à cette heure-là. J'aurai voulu être avec lui, plutôt que de me taper les boulots dont personne ne veut. Trop pénible, pas assez beau qu'ils disent tous ces connards. Et ils affirment que tout est de la faute de la société s'ils sont au chômage, que rien n'est de leur faute. C'est tellement facile de reporter les choses difficiles sur les autres.

Je ne ferai pas ça Luffy. Hors de question de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et j'aurai bien trop peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Que ce soit des médecins spécialisés ou non, je m'en tape. Qu'on me dise que je gâche ma jeunesse ou carrément ma vie à te protéger, je continuerai à le faire, encore et encore. Toujours.

Je te vois te réveiller doucement. Tu rampes un peu et attrapes une balle en tissu qui se trouve sur le sol. Tu la fais doucement rouler entre tes mains, ton regard perdu dans le vide.

Si maman était encore là, tout serait plus simple. Elle s'est bien occupée de nous petit frère. Douce et aimante, se fichant bien que tu sois différent. Toujours là pour soigner nos moindres blessures et nous serrer tous les deux dans ses bras. Je me souviens que tu jouais toujours avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, et avec les miens aussi, quand tu arrivais à les attraper. Mais la vie est une salope qui peut s'en aller n'importe quand. Fauchée par une voiture conduite par un homme ivre. Et ce salopard s'en est tiré avec une simple amende.

Je crois que c'est là que ça a été le plus dur. Les convaincre que je pouvais m'occuper de toi seul, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin qu'on t'éloigne de moi, qu'on t'enferme et qu'on t'isole parce que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Heureusement, même si ça me faisait gerber, la juge m'a pris en pitié. Pauvre gamin désormais orphelin qui veut veiller sur son petit frère qu'elle disait. J'avais trop peur de te perdre alors je suis rentré dans son jeu. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu te garder auprès de moi, précieux petit soleil.

Papa ? Il sait à peine qu'on existe. Surtout toi Lu'. Dès qu'il a su pour ta maladie, il s'est tiré comme une ordure. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout.

Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais un gamin d'à peine six ans quand on m'a dit que mon adorable petit frère ne serait jamais capable de parler ou de vivre comme les autres. Qu'il resterait ignorant de ce monde et vivrait dans celui qu'il aura créé. Pourquoi hein, pourquoi tu n'étais pas comme les autres ? Cette question tournait sans arrêt dans ma tête, encore et encore, inlassablement. Puis plus tard, après avoir appris certaines choses sur la vie j'ai compris ce mystère. Enfin, en partie.

Je t'entends couiner et j'accoure pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Rien d'apparent. Je te caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes et te remettes en boule, m'ignorant.

Je retourne sur le canapé et allume la télé. Toujours les mêmes infos. Des meurtres, des assassinats, des accidents. Toujours les mêmes cochonneries dans ce monde.

J'éteins la télé en te voyant t'approcher. Tu vacilles sur tes jambes et te blottis contre moi. Doucement tu murmures :

"**Ace. Ace, Ace, Ace.**"

Je t'ai d'abord détesté petit frère si particulier. Tu avais ruiné ma vie, et ne m'apportait rien, si ce n'était des moqueries ou de la pitié. Mais un jour, alors que je m'étais battu dans la rue pour faire ravaler de malheureuses paroles à mon égard, tu étais venu me voir et avais dit, en me lançant le plus beau sourire du monde :

"**Ace !**"

Le seul mot que tu as prononcé dans ta vie. Ton seul sourire. Il est rempli de plus d'innocence que toute celle que l'on peut trouver en ce monde.  
C'est à partir de ce jour que je ne me suis plus battu pour moi, mais pour toi.

Parce que je t'aime petit frère. Même si la société veut que je te rejette, moi je t'adore. Plus que tout au monde. Tes sourires, rien qu'à moi, réchauffent mon cœur qui menace de se briser à tout instant face à cette société corrompue et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Je suis si fier d'être ton grand frère. Je continuerai d'avancer et de combattre ardemment pour toi, grand gamin aux cheveux noirs et à la bouille d'ange.

Tu me fixes avec tes grands yeux chocolat, comme si tu cherchais à lire quelque chose dans mes prunelles noires.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu vois quand tu fixes autre chose que moi. Est-ce que tu rêves d'aventure magiques, avec des personnes exceptionnelles ? Ai-je une place dans ton univers, moi, le seul lien avec la, non, ma réalité ? Je ne cesse de m'interroger là-dessus. Et souvent, je me surprends à espérer te rejoindre, à parler et à rire avec toi, à naviguer sur les eaux de ton monde. A pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, à pouvoir compter dans ta vie. Mais je dois me contenter de te regarder vivre loin de moi, et profiter de tes rares sourires, si précieux à mes yeux.

Ton regard est toujours planté dans le mien, toujours aussi intense.  
C'est rare que tu restes connecté à la réalité plus de quelques secondes. Alors, en sachant très bien que tu ne répondras jamais, je te demande une chose.

Dis petit frère... Ton autisme là... Ce n'est pas juste une autre réalité, plus belle que celle-là, dans laquelle tu as l'intelligence de vivre ?

* * *

Bon, c'est la première fois que je fais un texte dans ce goût là, je me jette un peu dans la gueule du loup armée d'une simple lampe poche. Mais je tenais vraiment à l'écrire donc voilààà.


End file.
